Previo a la Expedición
by AnubisEvadne
Summary: [Spoilers del manga, situado en el cap. 72] Antes de la expedición fuera de las murallas y con la misión de recuperar el muro María y llegar al sótano de la casa de Eren, Levi visita a Erwin en su cuarto, con par de palabras qué decir.


[Spoilers del manga, situado por el cap. 72]

Antes de la expedición fuera de las murallas y con la misión de recuperar el muro María y llegar al sótano de la casa de Eren, Levi visita a Erwin en su cuarto, con par de palabras qué decir.

 **Serie:** Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Autor:** Hajime Isayama

 **Pareja:** ErwinxLevi

* * *

 **Previo a la expedición**

Era costumbre que entrara a la habitación sin tocar la puerta. Tal vez lo inusual era la hora.

-Sigues con el plan, ¿cierto?- escuchó y, sin voltear a verlo, aún sentado a la orilla de su cama y poniéndose el collar de esmeralda que lo identificaba como el comandante, contestó:

-Es correcto, Levi.

-Ni aunque de verdad te rompa las piernas…

-Ni aunque de verdad me rompas las piernas.

Prosiguió un prolongado silencio.

Levi se encontraba recargado con los brazos cruzados a un lado de la entrada al cuarto, viendo fijamente la nuca de Erwin. Éste seguía acomodando su camisa, la correa en sus piernas y sus botas. Ambos tenían de frente la vista del atardecer tras la ventana.

Aún viéndolo por detrás, en casi un susurro, el hombre de ojos negros comentó:

-Entonces tendré que rompértelas tan horrible que termines inconsciente.

La cabecilla de la Legión de Reconocimiento se detuvo un momento y, sin que Levi pudiera verlo, sonrió. Una afirmación tan infantil viniendo de él le provocaba un deje de ternura. Con una tenue sonrisa, giró la cabeza.

-Sí, quizás.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes. Erwin se incorporó y volvió a darle la espalda. Agarró el arnés y comenzó a amarrarlo en su torso. Con un solo brazo, sin duda se hacía una tarea más complicada, pero no imposible. Levi suspiró en un tono de fatiga, con los ojos cerrados y parándose firme. Caminó hacia ponerse al lado de Erwin, quien giró levemente para verle.

-Deja ahí. Eres torpe con un solo brazo.

Y poniéndose frente, le quitó la mano y prosiguió a abrochar el cinturón del pecho como era debido. El comandante agachó su cabeza hasta casi tocar con sus labios ese cabello azabache.

-Gracias, Levi.

Sin mutación alguna en sus expresiones, el capitán se detuvo unos momentos.

-¿Qué pasará si mueres antes de conocer la verdad?

Para Erwin, la idea de nunca saber lo que había en el sótano de la casa de Eren le provocaba cierta frustración. Pero a su vez, en el fondo, sabía que era una posibilidad. Levi continuó sujetando el arnés.

-No lo sé- fue su respuesta- …Pero en tal caso, estaré saldando una deuda que tengo…

Sabía que sus intenciones eran egoístas, sabía que engañaba a muchos soldados… y sabía que realmente Levi se preocupaba por él. Sin embargo, nada lo iba a detener.

-Lo siento- murmuró, besando la cabeza debajo de su boca.

El soldado había terminado su tarea, sintiendo esos labios entre su cabello.

-Sería muy estúpido que un titán te comiera sin llegar a conocer todo, Erwin. Pero confío en tu plan y confío en tus decisiones. – Se alejó un poco, todo el tiempo sin verle a los ojos – Iré a preparar mi caballo, no falta mucho para salir a la expedición- comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-Levi-Alzando lo que quedaba de su brazo derecho para detenerle, le llamó fuerte pero con un sentimiento que ambos conocían bien. Un tono que solían reservar en la privacidad de su compañía.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Intentar detenerme? –Levi, con un tono de sarcasmo, le veía de reojo. Tornó completamente y miró fijamente aquellos ojos azules. Comprendía que nada en ese mundo detendría a aquel hombre de cumplir su meta.

Ni siquiera lo que le había hecho saber, sentía por él.

Se dirigió al perchero y tomó la capa verde que usaban en todas las misiones fuera del muro, la arrojó hacía aquel hombre alto, a quien le cayó en la cabeza tapándole medio rostro.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de quitarse la prenda de la cara, sintió cómo Levi rodeó su cuello bruscamente con uno de sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia él. Lo siguiente que sintió fueron sus labios tocándose. Un inmóvil movimiento, sólo presionando unos contra otros. Le encantaban esos labios. La capa cayó por su rostro.

Durante el acto inhaló hondo, tratando de conservar lo más que pudiera el aroma de la persona frente de él, de aquel soldado salido de las tierras bajas que tanto le había apoyado. Quería recordarlo y grabarlo en su memoria. Con su brazo izquierdo rodeó su cintura y lo atrajo más a sí. Con un poco de maña, abrió su boca y el beso comenzó a sentirse más profundo, más excitante, más sentimental. Empezó a mover sus labios, moviendo su lengua, probando su saliva. Era bien correspondido. Unos cuántos jadeos escaparon de ambos, hasta que por fin el respirar se hizo una necesidad y separaron sus bocas, con los ojos abiertos y observándose fijamente, los rayos naranjas del sol pegando en sus rostros desde la ventana.

En algún punto de su historia, entendieron que no era el tiempo ni el espacio para enamorarse. Y sin embargo, lo habían terminado haciendo.

-Más te vale no morir, Erwin- Levi cortó el silencio, soltándolo y dando media vuelta, marchando a las caballerizas y preparando su mente para lo que sea que estuviera a punto de venir.


End file.
